In the related art, as a suction nozzle, a suction nozzle is proposed that includes a suction tubular portion at the lower end portion and a main body tubular portion connected to the suction tubular portion, in which a suction passage is formed on a center portion of the suction tubular portion and is formed a pair of slits extended to a lower end portion on a side face thereof (see, for example, PTL 1). This suction nozzle can prevent as much as possible a component-remained-on-nozzle phenomenon that a component is not separated from the suction nozzle when being mounted on a printed circuit board.